


Because You Loved Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kindness, Love, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any male/male, making him blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



The boxers were bright pink with cupcakes printed on them, so snug they hugged Jensen’s manhood tightly and left nothing to the imagination, and had the words ‘open here for a surprise’ printed on the seam of the opening of the crotch, and the waistband was decorated with little cute white bows sewn into the cloth. 

They were a gag gift for Christmas, and Jared never expected Jensen to wear the ridiculous boxers, much less like them. “Thanks, baby. I love ’em.” He had honestly confessed as he wrapped Jared in a hug. Jared thought his boyfriend was joking, and yet here Jensen was, sitting on the porch in the sun wearing only those boxers as he read over next week’s script. 

Jensen’s skin is golden by the warm rays shining down on him and his freckles stand out beautifully, his lips soft and sweet looking, lean body rippling with toned muscles and long sexy bowlegs that stretch for miles. For a moment Jared simply stands in the doorway enjoying the erotic beauty that is his lover. When Jared’s heart begins to skip beats quickly and he can’t help but give into the desire to touch, he sits down beside Jensen and leans over, pressing little kisses to each tiny freckle. Jensen smiles and pulls him closer, gives him a quick loving kiss, and Jared returns pressing kisses into Jensen’s skin, enjoys the feel of his lovers skin on his lips as Jensen reads on. 

The following Christmas, Jensen gets Jared a gift from the heart, one that just so happened to cross his path. 

For the past hour, Jared hasn’t stopped smiling, and Jensen's cheeks are begging to hurt as well because he has this silly, dopy big grin on his face as he watches Jared play with their new puppy. It was just yesterday, Christmas eve, when Jensen stood on the porch of their little cozy cottage, sipping his coffee when out of nowhere wondered up a little runt pup. 

Jensen had searched the surrounding wood in search of the puppy’s mom, and when he found no trace, he speculated some evil human dumped the pup, uncaring if it lived or died. With no sighs of more puppies or a mother, Jensen carried the runt inside and gave it a warm bath, clearing the murky mud of her fur. She was old enough to eat whole food so Jensen gave her some milk and scraps of cheese and turkey. With the white fur heart on her forehead and her loving desire to give puppy kisses, Jensen gave her the name sweetheart. Not an original name, but it fit. 

He managed to hide the pup from Jared for the night, putting her in the guest bathroom for the night, and thankfully she did not raise a fuss. Now, it was Christmas eve and Jared had opened the gift to find a little black Cocker Spaniel runt with a white heart on her forehead; Jared is not ashamed to admit he squealed with joy when the puppy poked her head out of the basket and gazed up at him with big brown eyes. It was love at first sight for Jared as he cuddled small black, poofy runt. 

The puppy’s nose was pink and when Jared held her up and leaned in to give her a Eskimo kiss the puppy happily yipped and nibbled his nose. With Jared making adorably cooing sounds and baby talking the pup, Jensen's grin blossomed into a full blown smile. 

“You are so adorable,” He smirked at his teddy bear cuddly sweet boyfriend, and Jared blushed bashfully. Tucking the pup to his chest and cuddling her, Jared pulled Jensen into a kiss, smiling as brightly as a sparkling star.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; jonjokeat 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/625393.html?thread=85908465#t85908465)


End file.
